staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
14 lutego 1993
TVP 1 6.55 Program dnia 7.00 "Podwodna odyseja ekipy kapitana Cousteau": "Cousteau w Amazonii" - serial dok.prod. francuskiej. Przyszłość Amazonii 7.45 Rolnictwo na świecie - reportaż z tunezyjskiej wsi 7.55 Przystanki codzienności 8.15 Notowania 8.45 Polskie ZOO (powt.) 9.00 "Zamek Eureki" (21) - serial prod. USA 9.25 Teleranek "Dzieci z ulicy Degrassi" - serial prod. kanadyjskiej 10.25 National Geographic - "Poszukiwacz" (6-ost): "Wyprawa na koniec świata" - serial przyrodniczy prod. USA 11.15 Kinoteka Polska: "Lalka" w reż. Wojciecha J. Hasa. Wspominają: W.J. Has, Jerzy Skarżyński, Jan Machuiski, Wiesław Gołas 11.35 Tydzień - magazyn rolniczy 12.20 Telewizyjny Koncert Życzeń 12.50 Teatr dla dzieci. Kornel Makuszyński "Koziołek Matołek" 13.40 Z kamerą wśród zwierząt: Historia ogrodów zoologicznych: Mulhouse- Francja 14.00 "Bonanza"(7) - serial prod. USA 14.50 Pieprz i wanilia. Świat magii - Diagnoza 15.30 Sto pytań do... 16.15 Studio Sport: Mistrzostwa Świata w narciarstwie alpejskim. Slalom mężczyzn 17.00 Teleexpress 17.30 "Dynastia" (176) - serial prod. USA 18.20 7 dni - świat - przegląd wydarzeń międzynarodowych mijającego tygodnia 18.50 Odjazdowa Telewizja Piracka "Ucho" - program Kabaretu "Elita" 19.00 Wieczorynka: Gumisie 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Kroniki młodego Indiany Jonesa" (7) "Pekin, rok 1910" - serial prod.USA 21.05 Kabaret Olgi Lipińskiej: Wszystko już było 21.50 Sportowa niedziela oraz Kronika Uniwersjady Zimowej 22.35 Wieczór w Teatrze - 80 lat Teatru Polskiego 23.20 Kino europejskie "Kobiety i mężczyźni" - film fab. prod. USA 0.40 Jutro w programie TVP 2 7.30 Przegląd tygodnia (w języku migowym) 8.00 "Tajemniczy opiekun" (3) - serial anim. prod. japońskiej 8.25 Film dla niesłyszących "Kroniki młodego Indiany Jonesa" (7) - serial prod.USA 9.15 Słowo na niedzielę (w języku migowym) 9.20 Powitanie: Dzień Zakochanych 9.30 Programy lokalne 10.30 Minilista Przebojów - dzieci parodiują wykonawców muzyki rozrywkowej 11.00 Orkiestra Salonowa im. Josepha Lannera z Wiednia. Koncert w Filharmonii Narodowej 12.05 "Rodzinny bumerang"(41) - serial prod. angielsko-austr. 12.40 Dzień Zakochanych 12.45 Seans filmowy: wydanie specjalne - o miłości 13.15 Podróże w czasie i przestrzeni "Wielcy Mogołowie" (5): "Szach Dżahan" - serial dok.prod. angielskiej 13.40 Dzień Zakochanych 14.00 Piosenki dla zakochanych śpiewa Violetta Villas 14.25 Dzień Zakochanych 14.45 Wydarzenia tygodnia 15.10 Dzień Zakochanych 15.30 Godzina z Hanną Barberą: "Gdzie jesteś Scoobie Doo", "Kot Tip Top" "Wally Gator" 16.25 Dzień Zakochanych 16.30 Panorama 16.40 "Cudowne lata" (84) - serial prod.USA 17.05 Dzień Zakochanych 17.10 Studio Sport: Uniwersjada Zimowa - Zakopane '93 Skoki narciarskie 18.00 Dzień Zakochanych 18.30 Halo dzieci: "Opowieści kapitana Misia" 18.35 "Poe według Cormana" : "Opowieści niesamowite" - film fab. prod. USA (1962) 20.00 Dzień Zakochanych 20.10 Godzina szczerości z Janem Englertem 21.00 Panorama 21.35 Koło fortuny - teleturniej 22.10 Bez prądu: Koncert akustyczny Obywatela G.C. 22.50 Dzień Zakochanych 24.00 Panorama 0.10 Piosenki o miłości - program montażowy 0.40 Zakończenie programu Sky One 7.00 Hour of Power. Godzina mocy - program religijny, transmisja z nabożeństwa 8.00 Fun Factory. Fabryka snów dla dzieci, czyli wielki show filmów animowanych 12.30 Świt jutra. Program religijny 13.00 Zagubieni w przestworzach - serial s-f 14.00 Robin Hood - serial USA 15.00 Traper John - serial obyczajowy 16.00 Eight is Enough - serial komediowy 17.00 UK Top 40 - program muzyczny - lista przebojów 18.00 Wrestling 19.30 Simpsonowie - komediowy serial animowany 20.00 21 Jump Street - serial krym. USA 21.00 Diana, jej prawdziwa historia. Dwuczęściowy film o księżnej Dianie, na podstawie książki Andrew Mortona pod tym samym tytułem, która stała się bestsellerem 23.00 Entertainment Tonight - program rozrywkowy z Nowego Jorku 24.00 Pokaz mody MTV 8.00 Soul Weekend. Rebecca przygotowała cocktail muzyczny 11.00 Week in Rock Steve Blame i aktualności z rockowej sceny 11.30 European Top 20 Pip Dann przedstawia europejską listę przebojów 13.30 XPO - program Kristiane Backer 14.00 The Big Picture "Cult Cormer" 14.30 Soul Weekend 18.00 Boyz II Men - program o grupie z Filadelfii, która pobiła rekord popularności hitem "End of the Road" 18.30 Week in Rock 19.00 US Top 20 Video. Amerykańską listę przebojów prezentuje Steve Isaacs 21.00 120 minut. Paul King przedstawia twórców muzyki alternatywnej 23.00 XPO - program Kristiane Backer 23.30 Headbanger's Ball. Vanessa Warwick i największe hity muzyki heavymetalowej minionego roku 2.00 Kristiane Backer. Następne spotkanie z Kristiane i wybranymi przez nią cliparni 3.00 Wideoclipy nocą. Tańczymy do rana RTL 6.00 Myszka ucieka 6.15 Beverly Hills 6.40 Lucky Luke 7.10 Rodzina 6 mln 7.35 Winspector 8.00 Niedźwiadek li-la 8.30 Hanna Barbera 8.40 Miś Yogi 9.10 Jaskiniowcy 9.30 Scooby Doo 10.00 Sztuka i przesianie 10.05 Wonder Woman 11.00 Powrót do... 12.00 Tropical Heat 13.00 Mój ojciec z kosmosu - seria! famil. USA 13.30 Zwariowana szajka - komedia filmowa USA, 1979 15.40 Czerwona błyskawica - serial fantasy USA 16.35 Ręka diabła - western prod. wł 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Dzień jak żaden inny: Kanada 20.15 Ślub z marzeń 21.55 Spiegel TV 22.40 Prime Time 23.00 Playboy's love 23.30 Godziny miłości 0.00 Kanał - mag. muz. 0.35 Mój ojciec z kosmosu 1.00 Okropnie miła rodzinka - serial 1.30 Kto tu jest szefem 2.00 Hans Meiser 2.55 Explosiv 3.25 Morderstwo to jej hobby 4.15 Dobre czasy, złe czasy 5.10 Elf 99 Sat 1 5.00 Królewska dama - film ang., powt. 6.35 Quaer Beet 8.05 Punkt widzenia 8.10 Cyrk trzech aren - film, powt. z 13.02 10.05 Obcy w moim łóżku, powt. z 13.01 11.55 Między niebem a ziemią - sens wspinaczki górskiej 12.25 Bądź zdrowy 12.55 Czarna błyskawica 13.25 Sierżant Rutledge - western USA, 1959 15.20 Wyścig do Yankee Zephira - film przygodowy austral. -nowozel. 17.00 Tarzan - serial przyg. USA 17.30 Młody Indiana Jones - serial 18.30 "Ranissimo" - piłka nożna 19.20 Wiadomości 19.30 Koło fortuny 20.15 Rozpaczliwie szukam Susan - kom. film. USA z 1984 r. 22.00 Dysputa w wieży - dyskusja tv 23.35 Wyznaję... - teleshow 0.05 Wyścig do Yankee Zephira - powt. z godz. 15.20 1.40 Zapowiedzi programowe 1.45 Teletekst Pro 7 6.10 Światowe safari - serial przyg. 7.00 Tysiące mil kurzu - serial - western 7.50 Zagubieni w przestworzach - serial 8.50 Pobyt w Mombasie - angielski film przygodowy, 1956 10.35 Kapitan Mackenzie - antywojenny film USA, 1956. Wojna w Korei 12.30 Bill Cosby Show 13.00 Detektyw w spódnicy 13.55 Gwiazdy i ich zwierzęta 14.05 Światowe safari 15.00 Klub Raj. Urocza komedia urlopowa, tak nazwano ten film USA 16.45 Wielki sen - ang. film krym. 18.30 Matlock - serial 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Czułe słówka. Znany film USA z 1983 r. 22.45 B.O.R.N. - krym. USA, 1989 0.30 Serpico - serial 2.30 Kpt. Mackenzie - film USA - powt. 3sat Zeit im Bild: 9.00, 13.00 13.10 Przegląd wyd. tygodnia 13.45 Przed 25 laty... SRG-Tagesschau 13.55 Sanduhr-Geschichten - progr. literacki 14.00 Rozmowa z Gertrude Meyer-Jorgensen, Żydówką prześladowaną w czasach hitleryzmu 15.00 Otto Schenk i Marcel Prawy - twórczość operowa 16.10 Za lodową kurtyną - wyprawa na Syberię 17.00 Przyroda i medycyna (6) - bóle głowy 17.30 Spotkania z przyrodą 18.00 Pamiętnik 18.15 Przegląd 19.00 Wiadomości 19.10 Pep. - magazyn 20.00 Niedziela - film krym. wg Georgesa Simenona 21.45 Gdy woda utraciła swoją przejrzystość - film 22.45 Apropos Film 23.15 Komisarz - serial 0.15 Liryka dla wszystkich 0.25 Richard Tee - progr. muz. 1.10 Sport w niedzielę 1.15 3 SAT Schlagzeilen ScreenSport 7.00 Golf - turniej w Perth, Australia 8.00 Golf Turespana Open, Teneryfa, Hiszp. 9.00 Lekkoatletyka. Meeting halowy Calais, Francja 11.30 Adventute Sport. Sporty "nietypowe" 12.00 Boks - MŚ - waga półciężka Hamburg 14.00 Golf - live. Europejski turniej PGA. Turespana Open Teneryfa, Hiszpania 16.00 Bilard Liga Europy: Steve Davis - Jimmy White 18.00 Kicboxing - turniej Muay-Thai Tajlandia 19.00 Koszykówka, liga niemiecka, live 21.00 Sporty motocyklowe. Mistrzostwa Świata na torze lodowym, 2. półfinał w jeździe pojedynczej 22.00 Piłka nożna. Z boisk ligowych Hiszpanii, Portugalii, Holandii i Francji 0.00 Golf Europejski Turniej PGA. Turespana Open Teneryfa, Hiszpania 1.00 Boks. Walki bokserów zawodowych USA Eurosport 7.30 Narciarstwo alepejskie - MŚ Marioka, Japonia. Slalom mężczyzn 9.00 Aerobik 9.30 Narciarstwo alpejskie - MŚ. Podsumowanie wyników dnia 11.00 Trans World Sport - magazyn tygod. 12.00 Narciarstwo alpejskie - MŚ slalom mężczyzn 13.00 Łyżwiarstwo szybkie - live MŚ mężczyzn w czwórboju - Hamar, Norwegia Bobsleje - MŚ czwórek, Innsbruck - Igls, Austria. Tenis stołowy "Eurotop 12" 18.00 Euroscores 18.05 Narciarstwo alpejskie. Tenis stołowy oraz Biathlon - MŚ 22.00 Boks. Międzynarodowe walki bokserów zawodwych 23.30 Narciarstwo alpejskie. Mistrzostwa Świata w Marioka, Japonia - slalom mężczyzn 0.30 Euroscores. Najważniejsze rezultaty, komentarze i wywiady ze sportowcami 1.00 Zakończenie